Mi Lucha
by Twisties
Summary: First in a series of 'autobiographies'. Angel in a sorta AU but still have AngelCollins pairing. Angel tells Collins about her life and what she's been through
1. Author's Note

**Mi Lucha**

Okay, so this is just a really long author's not so I don't have to explain what's going on during the story and interrupt your reading pleasures!! Well this is the first in a series of all the Bohemians telling the story of their life to their significant other (except Mark…I have yet to figure out who he will be telling his story to…)

I decided to start with Angel because she dies in the play and I think her story will be the hardest for me to write emotionally…So the structure of the story will be the first chapter will be dialogue between Angel and Collins but then after that it will be dialogue between whomever Angel is talking about in his story. So I won't really ever say 'Angel said to Collins' or something like that, it will just be assumed. There may be parts where Angel and Collins do talk during the story but I'll separate it with one of those line page break thingies…Well, I will have the first chapter up today so… happy reading!


	2. Digame una Cuenta

**Quick note, when Angel is out of drag, I refer to her as a he. Okay, enjoy...Oh, and I don't own RENT...shocking I know..**

**Dígame una Cuenta**

Collins and Angel sat together on the couch at their humble abode—wherever that was today—watching a movie and munching on popcorn. The movie choice of tonight happened to be _The Notebook_. The only reason Thomas Collins chose to sit through this was because Angel had promised him a special 'surprise' if he watched it with her. Still, the anarchist couldn't help but groan.

"What are you groaning about?" Angel asked with tears in her eyes, "this is the _sweetest _part of the entire movie!"

Collins rolled his eyes, "Ang, are you kidding me? Kissing in the rain? _Kissing in the stinkin' rain!?_ That is a signature chick flick moment. Tell me this isn't cliché…"

"Thomas B. Collins, you will stop ruining this movie for me right now or there will be absolutely no 'surprise' tonight." Collins eyes opened wide at Angel's remark.

"Baby…sweetie…Baby, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Well, no…fine you're right. I couldn't do that to you. Just look at your face, I couldn't deprive that sweet face. But you do need to shut up mister; I love this movie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'll be quiet."

Collins sat through the rest of the movie with very little interruption. In fact he fell asleep and Angel didn't even try to wake him. To be honest, she was too tired to try and fill his twisted little male fantasies tonight. All she wanted now was to shower and get out these heels that she wearing.

The drag queen gently covered Collins with a blanket and quietly padded through the halls until she reached her bedroom. Angel tenderly took off her wig, lightly brushed it, and placed it on her rack o' wigs, transforming from a beautiful female to a handsome male. He turned on the water and waited as the water warmed enough for him to get in comfortably. Slowly Angel stepped into the steaming hot shower and enjoyed the feeling of hot water splashing down his back. He became so relaxed that he didn't hear when Collins woke up looking for him

Collins sat up abruptly in the pitch black living room to find he was all alone.

"Angel?" He called apprehensively. He became worried when he heard no response. He got up off the couch and walked barefoot across the cold linoleum floor to his bedroom. On the way there he saw the light on in the bathroom and heard Angel singing quietly in the shower. Collins decided to go surprise his lover. He quietly opened the door, slipped off his clothes and slid into the shower behind Angel.

"Hey…hope you…don't mind me…getting in," Collins said between kissing Angel's neck.

"No, not at all…ummm, that feels great Collins, don't stop…"

Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's slender figure and rested on his shoulder. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

"Yes," Angel giggled.

Collins continued to place kisses on Angel's neck. "You're so silly. But in all honesty Angel, you are beautiful. Whoever you choose to be, you'll always be irresistibly beautiful to me."

"Well, you ain't to bad yourself big guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm; you're a big, strong, sexy, chocolate man. _My _big, strong, sexy, chocolate man."

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Collins," Angel said as he turned so that he was now facing Collins. The two leaned in and had one of the most passionate kisses either of them had ever experienced. The kiss was so very gentle yet at the same time it was full of the fiery passion of two lovers yearning for one another. Needless to say the kiss turned into much more. The windows filled not with steam from the shower, but with the heated passion of the two making love.

Sklfhaskl;

Later that night, the two lied in bed quietly. Collins stared at Angel's body basked in the moonlight. Collins lightly traced the definition of each of his perfectly shaped abs and carefully placed kisses going up and down his torso.

Angel gently pushed Collins away, "I'm tired Tom. Tomorrow, I promise."

Collins frowned, "But baby…" Angel placed a finger over Collins' mouth.

"Ssshhh, how 'bout I tell you a story instead, okay?"

"A sex story?" Angel chuckled.

"No…a story about…your's truly!"

"Ooh, okay!" the anarchist said smiling his tempting smile, "What's it called?"

Angel thought about it for a second, "Mi Lucha—My Struggle."

"Aw, Angel baby, you've struggled?"

"We all have sweetie…now hush up and listen to my story so you can go to sleep. It all started back in el Republica Dominicano…"

Collins laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just such a storyteller…continue."

"I will thank you very much. Now where was I?" And that was the beginning of the story of Angel's life; a story that would take up many days and nights of the two lying together in bed sharing precious time together.

**A/N: Respond! Pwweeeeeease?**


	3. En la Empieza

**En la Empieza**

The town of San Pablo was in a hurry on one particularly warm December day. One of the townsfolk, Lucia, was about to have her child. All the women were at the Schunard household trying to keep the chaos in order. Lucia was a beloved member of the San Pablo community and every effort was being made to maintain her comfort.

"Lucia, do you need anything else?" her sister Margarita asked her.

"No Rita…es vale. I'm okay, relax." Just then a contraction came and Lucia's face twisted with pain and concentration.

"Oh my gosh! I'll call the midwife now! I don't care what you say…this baby is coming and soon!"

As the contraction subsided Lucia's taut body began to relax and she slowly began breathing easier. Then hysteria hit her. She was having a baby! Lucia was only 19 yet she would now be held accountable for the life of a child—who she would bring into this earth nonetheless. She was not much older than a child herself; how could she be competent enough to handle a child? Suddenly being all alone in her bedroom made her very uncomfortable.

"Hello? Rita, donde estas? Rita!!" At the sound of her sister's distressed calls Margarita rushed into the bedroom to see what was wrong.

"Que? What's wrong Cia?"

Tears of sorrow poured down Lucia's face as she thought about what a bad mother she would be. "Rita I can't do it! I'm going to be a horrible mother; this baby is going to hate me!" The expectant mother wailed querulously.

"Lucia, you are going to be a great mother! You're kind, loving, patient…any child would be lucky to get to have you as their mamí." Lucia tried to calm down. She knew being pregnant was hard and having her child was probably going to be ever harder, but she still wasn't used to her capricious moods.

"You're probably r ight…I'm just being crazy. What would I do without you Margarita?"

Margarita shrugged, "Who knows?"

As the sisters laughed together, the midwife came rushing into Lucia's room and all the other women quickly left the house waiting to see what the baby would look like. Helena was an extremely stout woman who looked as if she'd been delivering babies since before Lucia was even born. The elderly woman spoke in rapid fire Spanish as she examined Lucia to see if she was ready to give birth.

"This baby will be here soon! Margarita, go get me some water, a towel and a blanket for the baby.

Margarita squeezed Lucia's hand as a sign of encouragement but the sisterly bonding was quickly interrupted by Helena barking at Rita to hurry up.

Margarita ran around her house freaking out to find everything Helena needed for Lucia. She quickly found everything and frantically ran back into the room to help out as best as she could. When she arrived in the room she was shocked at what she saw. Not seconds earlier, it seemed that the baby was far off, but now Lucia was already pushing!

"Rita, give the blanket and the towel and go help your sister push! She needs all the encouragement that she can get right now…" Rita followed directions and went to her sister's side to encourage her.

"Come on Cia, you're doing great. Keep pushing chica, keep pushing!"

"Rita I can't do it! It's too big, I can't do it! Rita make it stop, make the pain stop!"

Margarita wiped the sweat off her sister's head and gave her a squeeze of comfort. "Ssshh, I know it feels hard sweetie, I know. But you are strong; you're a _Schunard_ girl, I know you can do it." Lucia looked at her sister and smiled. Then, with a look of concentration in her eyes, she furrowed her brow and pushed. She pushed with all of her might; she pushed until her face was purple and she could push no longer. And finally Helena told Lucia to stop pushing and she heard the first cries of her new born baby.

"It's a boy!" The midwife congratulated as she cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket. The mother took the child as tears of happiness flowed down her sweat glistening face.

"He's so beautiful…" And he was beautiful too. He had dark curly hair, light colored skin and light brown eyes. His nose was the ideal little button shape and he had the smoothest skin. The baby had ten perfect little fingers and toes and was the epitome of a perfect little boy.

"Como se llama?"

"Angel. His name is Angel Dumott Schunard."

Helena smiled, "That's quite a name for such a little man to live up to…"

But Lucia wasn't concerned. As nervous as she was about having a baby, after the deed was done she could tell immediately that Angel was destined for great things, either big or small.

"Oh," she replied, stroking Angel's hair, "he will; I'm sure of it."

* * *

Collins interrupted Angel's story. He was enjoying it greatly and didn't really want to interrupt him but he had a question. "Wait, where was your father in all of this? Why wasn't he there? Angel, I'm confused!!"

Angel sighed, "Thomas dear, you are very impatient tonight! He's coming up soon, don't worry." Angel leaned in and kissed Collins passionately on the lips hoping that it could cause him to calm down a little and listen to the story.

"Mmmm, me likey…me want more…" Collins said smiling at the present.

"Thomas. Can I please finish my story? You got me started on it, the least you could let me do is finish…"

"Oh, okay, well continue then I guess."

Angel smiled, "Thank you, now where was I?"

* * *

Helena had finally gone to deliver the birth certificate to the hospital and all of the village women had all come to give their blessings to the newly born Angel. Now Lucia was all alone with her new son Angel. The mother and son sat together quietly as he fed and she gently rubbed his back, taking in every precious moment that she could. It was around seven-thirty now and Lucia's boyfriend—Angel's father—had yet to come home from 'work'.

"Oh where, oh where is your papí little one?" Angel just looked at his mother with his big brown eyes as if there was no care in the world. Lucia smiled at him and then heard the front door open as José finally came home.

Margarita saw José walk in the door and smelled the alcohol all over his clothes. She tried to calm down the loud and clearly intoxicated man.

"José!" she whispered loudly, "Cia just had _your_ baby, you need to quiet down!

"Que? I have a baby?! Where is her? I want to see my son!"

"No you are way too drunk right now. I won't let you in there until you sober up some." Margarita tried to block the doorway but failed seeing as to how José was at least twice her size. He literally threw her out of his way and barged into the room to see his son. Lucia saw him and instantly became fearful of the large man.

"Give me the baby!" José yelled.

"No, you're dunk! Stay away from my son José…I'm not playing with you!" Angel sensed the tension in the room and began wailing. José looked at Lucia and demanded she do something.

"Shut him up!" Lucia too began crying now.

"I can't José, you scared him!"

José was getting angry now. Everything needed to be going his way and to have his own son not listen to him was a problem. "If you can't then I will!" With that José took Angel and shook him vigorously. Luckily Margarita came into the room and saw José so she kicked him causing him to double over. When he was bent vulnerable, she grabbed Angel away from him and rushed out of the room to try and calm down the newborn. Despite José's violent habits, Lucia couldn't help but go and try to help him out.

"José, I'm so sorry!" José would hear none of it and punched Lucia in the face. She screamed and his ego grew. He beat her until every bit of her body was covered in black and blue. Satisfied with is work he fell asleep on the bed leaving Lucia crying on the floor.

Slowly and carefully the battered woman tried to crawl out of the room where her abuser was and went outside where her sister was waiting on the porch for her. Margarita gasped when she saw Lucia's condition.

"Lucia what did he do to you?!"

"It doesn't—"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Lucia you're black and blue all over!"

"Margarita! I said it doesn't matter! Do you have Angel?"

"Sí."

"Is he okay? He's not sleeping for long periods of time is he?"

"No…he seems fine; just shaken up and hungry. I gave him a bottle for you."

"Gracias Rita…now we need to go. Now. I don't want José to wake up and find us here. Margarita nodded and the sisters walked briskly away from the house to which they would never return. Neither sister had a plan; they just knew they had to get away. Somewhere along the way they would be lead to someone who could help them and Angel get into America as citizens. Where in America did they end up? New York City…Lucia considered it the best place to raise a family.

* * *

Angel looked at Collins as he slept peacefully. He pulled up to the covers on both of them and rested his head on Collins' chest. Collins felt that Angel was about to go to sleep and groaned.

"No…finish the story…" he moaned half asleep.

"Ssshhh, tomorrow we'll finish it I promise." Angel kissed Collins' forehead and the two fell into a deep slumber together.

**A/N: **Just a little public service announcement, if you or anyone you know are being abused by your partner, there is something you can do about it. Call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-SAFE. You do not have to deal with that; no one should.


	4. Baile Conmigo

**Baile Conmigo**

Three and a half years had passed since the Schunard family moved to New York. At first, it was tough on all of the family. Lucia couldn't work because of Angel and Margarita's job as a waitress barely brought in enough to pay the rent. But every cloud really does have a silver lining. In the apartment next door, a kind elderly woman, Mrs. Garcia, offered to watch Angel whenever Lucia needed help. Over the years that the family lived there she became like a grandmother to Angel and he grew to love her.

One rainy afternoon the three year old ran out of his apartment wearing nothing but a pair of shorts into his Nani Garcia's home.

"Naní, mamí hit me!" The old woman smiled at the frowning toddler and scooped him up into a hug.

"And why did she do that to Naní's baby?"

Angel's eyes opened to twice their normal size as he answered, "I dunno!"

"Well how about I get you some cookies to make it all better…how does that sound?"

"Yes pwease!" the young child eagerly nodded as he followed her to the kitchen.

About five minutes later Lucia came looking for Angel in Mrs. Garcia's house and shook her head at the little boy. He stood there with no shirt on stuffing two cookies in his mouth.

"You're going to spoil him Maria."

"But he's such a cutie Lucia! How can I resist that little face?" Lucia smiled at the older woman's complement.

"I know, I have the same problem sometimes. So what story did he come up with today to get you to get him cookies?"

"Well, don't be mad but he said you hit him…"

"Angel Dumott Schunard!" Lucia exclaimed looking at her son.

The little boy's mouth was stuffed with cookies as his eyes opened in fear and he answered, "Sí, mamí?"

"Did you tell Naní that I hit you just to get galletas?"

The little boy looked down, "Sí…"

Lucia sighed as she got down to Angel's level. "Mijo, if you wanted to get cookies all you had to do was ask."

"Okay Mamí…Mamí?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Do you still love me?"

The mother picked up her child as she waved goodbye to Mrs. Garcia, "Always and forever Angel. I'll love you always and forever."

Lucia brought Angel back home and got him dressed. The pair then walked down the streets of New York making their way to the grocery store. While walking the two passed a dance studio where little ballerinas were learning basic steps. Angel quickly became drawn to the window.

"Wow…" He whispered astonished at the sight, "Mamí, I wanna be able to do that."

"What, dance?"

"Sí. I want to be pretty like them. Can I dance too?" The toddler opened his big brown eyes wide and waited for a response. He longed to dance—Lucia could tell—but money was tight right now and unless there was a way for Angel to receive free lessons the answer was no to the lessons.

"I'll look into it sweetie but I can't make any promises, okay?" Even for a three-and-a-half year old, Angel knew that meant no, but he smiled anyhow. He wanted to make his mother feel okay even if she couldn't get the lessons for him. If Angel could do anything in his life, he just wanted to make people happy.

Angel never did get to take dance lessons, but he was diligent. Every day he would drag his Naní Garcia outside so he could watch the girls dance and he would mimic their steps when he got home. From watching, Angel became friends with one of the girls Mimi. She helped him to improve his technique and by the time Angel needed to decide on a school to attend from sixth to twelfth grade, he was better than most of the other girls. So when his Aunt Margarita ran into the apartment one day out of breath holding an application to the local performing arts school, Angel was more than ready to have his chance to shine. He auditioned and was lucky enough to be one of only twenty boys to get accepted.

**A/N: **Eh, not to happy with this chapter, but its just a filler of sorts. Next chapter you can expect that Angel comes out of the closet...Review please! The more you all review, the quicker I'll update...they're like smack to a junkie for me!


	5. Soy Diferente

**A/N:**Omg guys I'm so sorry its been so long...I JUST got outa school so for the past while I've been studying for finals--which despite the studying i probably failed. But now it is summer and you can once again expect that speedy updating that I like to do, maybe even might write some oneshots too!! okay, enjoy!

**Soy Diferente**

"Angel, Mimi's on the phone!"

Angel looked up from his latest reading assignment, _Romeo and Juliet_, and looked at the clock on his wall noting that almost nine-thirty at night. At only eleven years old, when someone called the boys house after eight, it was a big deal. Quickly Angel rushed from his bed into the kitchen where his mother stood holding the phone and tapping her foot as if to say, _I don't want this to happen again mister._

"Make it quick mijo, it's almost time for you to get into bed," Lucia said handing Angel the phone.

"Gracias Mamí…Hello Mimi?"

Mimi spoke rapidly into the phone to Angel. "Hey! I'm having a sleep over on Friday tomorrow with some friends and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Um, Mimi, I'm sorta a guy…I don't think my mom would let me stay…you know?"

"Oh, no it's okay my mom will be there!" Angel sighed.

"Yeah well I'll ask my mom. And chica?"

"Si?"

"Next time ask me the next morning in school! It is 9:30 at night and my mother looked like she was about to kill me for being on the phone this late!" Mimi giggled.

"Oh yeah sorry about that! So will I see you at the party?"

"Yeah, you'll see me if my mom lets me go okay?"

"Cool. Oh and Angel?"

"Huh?"

"That cutie that you like Stephi will be there too…"

"Ehh…" he said dryly, "great. Well, I have to finish reading Shakespeare—and so do you most likely—so I'll catch up with you tomorrow. _At school_!"

"Touchy, touchy! Someone's a little attitude-ish today…Bye Ang!"

"Bye hun…"

Angel went back to his room and took out a magazine. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself. Stephi Morrison was a pretty biracial girl with large bouncy curls all over her head. Any of the boys at his school would die to date her. But Angel didn't like her that way and he couldn't quite figure out why. Sure he liked her, but he didn't _like _her like her. Lucia knocked on his door to tell Angel he should go to sleep.

"Lights out mijo."

"Okay Mamí. Oh yeah, can I spend the night over Mimi's tomorrow?" Lucia thought about it for a moment.

"As long as you get your homework done and her mom is there I don't have a problem with it."

"Gracias…Mamí?" Lucia sensed that Angel had something important to say and sat down on his bed.

"What's up little man?"

Angel shifted around, "Never mind…no, wait, I need to say this; if I was, well, different that other boys would you still love me all the same?"

"Angel sweetie, I will love you always and forever remember?"

"Are you sure? You wouldn't like, shun me or something would you?"

"Is there something you want to tell me mijo?" Lucia asked with concern in her eyes.

"Mom, I-I…."Angel took a breath, "I-I'm gay." Without hesitation, Lucia embraced Angel in a hug.

"Angel sweetie! Did you really think that I would see you any differently because you don't like girls? Mijo nothing could change how I feel about you…" the mother grinned, "If anything I'm glad! Now I know that you won't go around getting any girls pregnant at least."

Angel laughed, "Mamí! I'm tryna be serious here and you're making jokes! What am I gonna do with you?"

"Okay, I'll be serious about it. So, how do _you_ feel about this mijo?"

Angel shrugged, "Honestly, I don't really know…really good in some ways but uncertain in others; ya know?"

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah; yeah, I do…"

Angel and Lucia talked for hours past the preteen's bedtime. Angel told her his fears, his goals and how he felt about himself on the inside. Lucia assured Angel the entire time that it was all okay. It was okay for him to feel afraid; it was okay for him to be different; it was all okay.

* * *

Mimi's party was the next night and Angel had decided that he would tell her. She was after all his best friend and what kind of friendship would it be if he didn't feel that he could tell her every one of his deepest secrets. The school dragged on for Angel because he only saw Mimi in Dance 201 and in Music Appreciation. In dance, it wasn't even worth him trying to get Mimi's attention because today they were learning something new and if Angel didn't pay attention, he'd fail. Then in Music Appreciation, the teacher Ms. King decided to give them a pop quiz about the role of percussion in full orchestras. Needless to say that took up the entire period. The next time Angel saw Mimi was around four-thirty that afternoon and this time he wasn't alone with her; she was surrounded by 10 other girls. The young boy sighed; his news would just have to wait. 

"Okay so chicas…" Angel started to clear his throat but then stopped. _What the hell, _he thought to himself, "tonight, we're gonna play truth or dare. But first we're gonna watch a movie and do each other's nails okay?"

Stephi raised her hand giggling, "What about Angel?" the other girls too looked at Angel and giggled. Mimi thought about the issue for a while.

"Hmm, well I guess we'll just have to find a masculine color to paint his nails. Ang what's your favorite color?"

"Green," The boy said beginning to blush.

"Well, then you shall have green nails!!!" All the girls thought it was cool that Angel was okay with him getting his nails painted and all made a big fuss over him.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" "Angel sit next to me!!" "I call painting his left hand!" To be honest, the attention made Angel a little uncomfortable and he was glad when the movie started. It was his favorite movie too, _Fame_. It seemed to be the movie of choice for dancers. After the movie was over the girls all began painting each other's nails and Mimi painted Angel's.

"Sorry about you being the only guy here…I sorta forgot about that aspect; I just see you as my best friend!!"

"It's okay chica…hey Meems can I tell you something?"

Mimi looked up from painting Angels pinkie nail a vibrant lime green color, "sure thing bud, what do you wanna tell me?"

"Well…" but Angel was cut off by Stephi coming over into their little group.

"Come on Angel," she said dragging him by the arm, "sit next to me when we play truth or dare!" Mimi looked apologetically at Angel as he mouthed _I'll tell you later_ to her.

"Okay!" Mimi announced as she came in the circle, "who wants to go first??" Mimi randomly called on a girl, Vanessa, and the game was off. The girls asked each other silly questions like: who do you like; what teacher do you have a crush on; silly things. Some of them even did dares such as proclaiming their love to their boyfriends to the streets of the East Village and other silly things that preteen girls do. Finally it was Stephi's turn and she decided to ask Angel a question.

"So Angel, Truth or Dare?" Angel sighed, he wished that no one had asked him anything.

"Um, Truth." All the girls ooohed at that.

"Okay, why won't you go out with me? Do you think I'm ugly?" Stephi truly looked hurt at this question and it hurt Angel to see her this way.

"No Stephi, I think you're really pretty…it's just that, well…" Angel looked at Mimi as he finished his sentence, "it's because I-I'm gay. I can't like girls that way." Mimi looked at Angel with her eyes wide.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Angel nodded. "Oh sweetie!" she exclaimed before hugging and whispering in Angel's ear, "You know I still love you right?"

Angel broke the hug and looked Mimi in the eyes, "Thanks chica. I needed to hear that."

Stephi broke the silence that followed the confession, "So you don't think I'm some hideous monster or something?"

"Oh my god honey, no! You are beautiful. I just don't like girls that way…sorry to disappoint you."

"No disappointment, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't because you thought I was ugly or something…" All the girls hugged Angel and for once in his life he felt accepted. He felt as if he belonged in a group and he now knew that people loved him for just being himself. And _that_ if nothing else made the youngster extremely happy.

* * *

"Oh my gosh baby! So you came out in a game of truth or dare??" 

Angel nodded to Collins, "Yep…but it all worked out."

Collins looked at Angel. "How so?"

"You know that waiter at the Life, Stephon?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Collins said shrugging.

"Come on Tom, use those deductive skills of yours….Stephi, Stephon…"

Collins' eyes bugged out of his head, "That's Stephi?!"

"Mmhmm…crazy world out there ain't it."

"It sure is…"

Collins sighed, "I have a strong feeling that this story is winding down, am I right?"

"Well, other than high school, which was way too uneventful to even mention and a little bit of college, what's left to tell? I could tell you about this _amazing_ guy I met…" Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waist.

"Oh yeah? Is he hot?"

"Oh, he's so hot…He's tall, got dark brown skin, and looks adorable in his little beanies…"

"Really now? Have we ever met?" Collins said leaning in to kiss Angel.

"I think you may have seen him once or twice…" The couple became immersed in a kiss that was filled with the passion of the two lovers and didn't break it for very, _very_ long.

* * *

**You know you wanna review P**


	6. Primera Lucha

**Primera Lucha**

Thomas Collins was deep in thought as he walked down the street with Angel on their way to Life Support.

"What's up baby?" Angel asked placing two fingers between Collins' eyebrows to loosen his furrowed brow.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking…"

"What you thinking about?"

Collins shrugged his shoulders, "A lot of stuff."

Angel sighed, "Would you like to elaborate Dr. Collins?"

"Just about your story; you called it your struggle, but so far, you've seemed to have it pretty easy. Especially compared to what I had to go through…" Collins trailed off thinking about how hard it was for him when he decided to come out.

"Hun," Angel said laughing, "You think I had it easy? Um, no. Imagine if you will, a 17 year old boy who just wants to go to his prom. Now imagine that same boy deciding to wear a dress to his prom. Easy Collins? I beg to differ."

* * *

Seventeen year old Angel Dumott Schunard and his best friend Mimi Marquez were walking to get some lunch during their free period on Wednesday. While they were walking through the streets of Midtown Manhattan, where the two went to school now, they passed by Angel's favorite store, the Gap.

"Ohmigosh, Mimi, you would look so good in that dress in the window. The reds would really bring out the lighter colors in your eyes." Mimi gawked at the dress.

"Me? In a dress? Oh, no Angel; I have the skinniest legs in the world. I'd look horrible in a dress. You on the other hand…" Angel frowned and sped up his walking.

"Mimi we've talked about this. Sure, I do look good in dresses, skirts, shorts, well anything pretty much…" he thought while dazing off.

"Um, point here please."

"Yeah, well even though I look good in dresses, I just don't think the world is ready to see me in them yet. Come on Mimi, its 1985. How many men do you see dressed in drag? I'm just not ready to go out in public wearing a dress yet. I mean, seriously, most people have just started to accept the fact that I like guys!"

"Well, okay, if you say so…But all I'm saying is that you'd look _hawt_ in that dress. You _do_ have the best legs in America…"

"I do don't I?"

"Angel!" Mimi exclaimed playfully hitting him on his arm, "how about a thank you?"

"For what? Stating the facts?" Angel replied smiling, "No truly, thank you chica."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome…But when do you plan on truly coming out sweetie. You already told me and you know that I still love you, but Angel, its time for you to tell your mom."

"Mimi…"

"Angel. She's your mother. She has the right to know that the son that she thought she gave birth to really is a daughter. When you told her you were gay, what did she do?"

"She hugged me and told me she'd love me always and forever…" Angel said hanging his head down.

"So what makes you think she'll act any differently now?"

"Mimi this is different. It's…it's just…ugh I dunno! It's just not the same. Can we get our lunch now and go back to school. I really don't feel like talking about this right now." Mimi didn't want to admit defeat, yet she also didn't want to push her friend to hard.

"Yeah, okay. We'll finish this later."

"Thank you."

**At Angel's Senior Prom**

Mimi waited for Angel outside the hotel where the senior prom was being held. She impatiently looked at the watch she stashed in her purse noting that it was now 7:30 and that Angel was thirty minutes late. If she waited anymore for him, they'd close the doors for good and neither of them would be able to get into the prom. As Mimi started walking into the hotel's lobby, she heard someone call her from behind.

"Pssst! Mimi, wait up!" Mimi looked back in the dark to see who was calling her and saw Angel.

"Angel, is that you?"

"Yeah, wait up for me." Slowly Angel emerged from behind the tree he was hiding and walked up towards his best friend self consciously. Tears filled Mimi's eyes as she saw how nice Angel looked.

"Angel, you look…your outfit…you…sweetie, you're beautiful."

Angel blushed, "Do you-you really think so?"

Mimi nodded, "I know so. Chica, I'm so proud of you."

"You called me chica," Angel said smiling.

"Well, that's what you are right? How many guys do you know that can pull of a tea-length red dress, platform stilettos, and matching gloves all while looking more beautiful than _half_ the girls in that room?"

"Only half?" Angel asked smiling.

"Well, all of them except for me…"

"Wow, Mimi do you realize that I have never felt this free in my life? I finally feel like I'm being who I was born to be. How's my hair?"

"Fabulous dahling," Mimi replied smiling, "You can't even tell it's a wig! I'm happy for you Ang," Mimi said hugging her best friend, "so how'd you mom react? I bet she thought you looked stunning, am I right?"

"Well, um…well about that one."

"Angel you told her didn't you??"

"Well, she wasn't home when I left so I just figured, why bother her you know?"

"Ugh whatever you. Let's go in before they close the doors on us and we can't get in at all." The two friends walked in the lobby and approached the table where tickets were being taken. Mimi handed her ticket to the chaperones and walked to the coat check to put her coat away. Angel held out her ticket to the chaperones and they just looked at her. Once again Angel held out her ticket and this time they each shook their heads. Mimi came back from the coat check where the hassle going on.

"Ang, you okay?"

With determination on her face and without breaking eye contact with the chaperones Angel answered Mimi, "Yeah, it's all okay Meems. Go in without me; I'll be okay."

Mimi nodded and slowly walked into the hall but stayed close to the door in case anything happened. Finally one of the chaperones grabbed Angel's ticket and ripped into pieces. After his cruel act, he threw the ticket back into Angel's face. Angel crossed her arms and walked to the entrance where Mimi was standing waiting.

"Mimi, I can't come in."

"Why?!"

"It seems like everyone isn't as accepting as we'd like them to be so I'm gonna get going." Angel started walking away, holding her head high as walked towards the exit of the hotel.

"Angel, wait. I'm coming with you."

Angel hugged Mimi, "No, no…I want you to enjoy it for both of us. Make sure to take lots of pictures and tell me what happened okay?"

Mimi frowned but agreed to do as Angel asked, "Okay…Love you chica."

Angel kissed Mimi's forehead before waving bye to her friend, "Love you too."

On Angel's way out of the hotel, he was confronted by a group of jocks.

"You think you can come in here in a dress, you fag?" the tallest asked.

"Yeah, you think its okay to come in here wearing a dress?" another asked as he pushed Angel to the ground.

"Well you know what; we don't like homos at our school." the third said as he kicked the already fallen Angel. The three boys kicked Angel multiple times before lifting him up, and punching him in the face and spitting on him. After what seemed like hours of bashing the boys threw Angel back on the ground and pushed him into a wall. They looked back at their handiwork and walked into the prom as if nothing had happened.

Angel lay on the floor bleeding and aching in places that she didn't know she could ache in. Slowly, Angel regained power and lifted herself up, brushed off her clothes and limped back to the street as she slowly walked home. Silent tears blinded Angel as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. There was no way now that she could hide from her mother. She finally had to tell Lucia her secret.

Angel quietly unlocked the door and walked in to see her mother sitting on the couch waiting for her to come in. When Lucia saw Angel mixed emotions crossed her face all at once.

"Mijo, Angel…what…you…your face…" Angel looked at her mother and broke down.

"Mamí, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I was just scared…Mamí, I'm so sorry!"

Lucia ignored Angel's comments for the moment and brought her to the bathroom where she wiped the blood off of her and bandaged up her face.

"Go take that off."

"Mamí, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Ángel Dumott Schunard! Go take it off. _Now_."

Angel cried as she went to her room changing from a beautiful, yet badly beaten girl, into just a boy in a tee shirt and boxers.

Angel walked back to the bathroom where his mother was waiting for him. She looked his body over to make sure that nothing was badly broken before bringing him into the living room with her.

"¿Qué en el nombre de los dios usted pensaba?" _What in the name of the gods were you thinking?_

"Mamí, lo siento, verdad. Pero, pero, este es yo; ¡este es quien yo realmente!" _Mommy, I'm sorry, really. But, but, this is me; this is who I really am!_

Angel's mother sighed, "Angel, this isn't you; you are a boy, mijo. I didn't give birth to…to this! Now I can accept you being a gay, but if I wanted a girl, I would have tried again. This isn't you….mijo, where did I go wrong?"

"Mamí, it's not you…please, understand it's not you. I was born this way Mamí. Why can't you just accept me?"

"Angel, I can accept you being my son. But my daughter? No. I'm sorry, that's going too far."

Angel looked down, "Well…I'll be out of here tomorrow morning then. Mom, I love you, but if you want to change who I am—who I was meant to be—I can't live here. I'll stay with Naní, or Mimi, or, heck, I'll even stay at the Y. But Mamí, I can't handle you trying to change me. I just can't." Angel kissed his mother on the cheek and walked in to his room shutting the door.

He lay on his bed crying out his eyes wondering what happened to his mother's saying, _always and forever._ _I guess that was meant for Angel the boy, not Angel the transvestite, _he thought to himself. As he lay on his side and pain overtook his body, Angel looked at the clock and saw that it was around 1:30 am. Mimi should have been home now and he decided to call her.

On the third ring Mimi picked up, "Angel? Is that you?"

"Yeah," he replied sniffling.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Mimi, can I stay with you for a little while?"

"Angel, are you okay?"

"I just need a place to stay for a little while Meems…"

"Sure, chica, whatever you need." Angel tried not to begin crying at Mimi's kindness, "Angel, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, Mimi it was horrible. But at the same time, I feel freer than I've felt in years…" Mimi patiently listened as the story of Angel's night unfolded and brought them closer together than they'd been before that night. That fateful night would be the definition of Angel and Mimi's close friendship for years to come.

**A/N: **Wooooooooot. Update! Aren't you all proud of me? Yeah, well I like this chapter, but the ending to me…sucks. What do you all think? Anyway, this whole chapter was slightly based off of a scene in a movie. Whoever can guess what movie it's from will get popsicles!! And recognition in the next chapter too! Oooooookay, go review!


	7. Mi Novio Ignacio

**'Kay so I just realized that I made Mimi and Angel in the same grade in HS but in the play Mimi is only 19...sooooo in making sure that we keep facts straight, we'll say Mimi skipped 2 grades and that's why her and Angel can be in the same grade. Sound good? Okay! Let's get started.**

**Mi Novio, Ignacio**

Angel and Mimi sat together in their now shared room reading, what Mimi's mother thought was homework but was actually, _Seventeen_ _Magazine_. The two friends were freshman at the local community college and both had a case of summer fever. Doing statistics homework seemed very unreasonable right now.

"So Ang, how's your leg been feeling?" After prom night, Angel discovered that one of the cuts his mother had bandaged up for him was infected. She didn't want to go to the hospital so she and Mimi's mother, who was a nurse, tried to get it back to normal on their own. Prom had been over a year ago, but Angel still walked with a limp; his leg would never be the same.

"It's getting better," the teen lied, "look, it's not as swollen it used to be, verdad?"

Mimi looked at Angel's leg, "I guess…but I still think you should get it checked out. Angel, just think, you may never be able to dance again if something bad happens to you leg."

"Mimi, I'm 18…I've got that teenage youth stuff. I'll bounce back in no time. And if I don't, well…I'm enjoying that instrumental music class I have, maybe I'll take up a percussion instrument as a job."

"Yeah, mmhmm, whatever you say. So, new topic: when's your date with Ignacio?"

"Well, seeing as to how we've been going out every Friday for the past month and a half, and today is Thursday, I assume we will be going out on tomorrow," Angel said nodding.

Mimi laughed dryly, "Teeheehee. Don't get smart…Do you know what you're gonna wear?"

Angel smiled and looked at Mimi, "Something of yours."

"Angel!!"

"What? It's not like you have any dates tomorrow? Or do you?"

"Well…"Mimi started whistling 'Hi-Ho' from _Snow White_ and looked away casually.

"Mimi! You have a date tomorrow? With who?" Mimi smiled

"You know that cute guy Marcus who's in our physics class?"

"The one who sits in a corner by himself?" Angel asked. Mimi nodded, "Mimi, chica, darling, you know he does smack right?"

Mimi sighed, "That's what people tell me…but it could all be rumors!"

"Mimi, I'm just trying to be a concerned friend. What if he has like Hepatitis or HIV or something? You two decide to get frisky, or he says 'you'll do this with me if you love me' and then what? You've contracted something life changing!"

Mimi got up off the bed and walked into the kitchen to get a soda, "Angel, you're overreacting. I'll be fine. Now can we get back to picking out clothes for our dates tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want Meems…" Angel said inwardly groaning. All she wanted was for her best friend to be safe. The two girls did as they always did before a date and emptied the contents of the closet on the ground and began mixing and matching clothes to put together something suitable for a date—and that they could leave the house in without Ms. Marquez having a cow.

Finally each girl put together something perfect for their significant others. Angel found a pink and green plaid skirt with a lime green fitted hoodie. She was planning on wearing pink flower patterned tights and black platform heels. To top it off—literally and figuratively—she was going to wear her black bobbed wig. Mimi found a pair of Angel's stonewashed jeans with a perfect purple tube top and a black sparkly shrug to go over it. She was wearing purple pointed toe flats and matching accessories to finish off the look.

When the friends were done, they both collapsed on the bed next to one another, "Wow, all that work made me hungry."

"Me too…what'd your mom cook for dinner tonight?"

Mimi turned her head towards the door, "Mamá¿Qué es para la cena?"

Angel looked at Mimi, "I could have done that myself you dork."

"Angel Dumott Schunard! I am _not _a whale's penis!" Angel burst out laughing at Mimi; sometimes her friend said the most random things. Right as Mimi was yelling at Angel, Ms. Marquez walked into the room.

"What are you two going on about mijas?"

Mimi winced when she saw her mom standing over her, "Sorry Mamá! But Angel wants to know what's for dinner."

"Pollo al Chilindron," Mimi's mother replied.

Angel jumped off of the bed and was about to run into the kitchen before she was stopped, "Angel?" Ms. Marquez called to him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you going dear?"

"Um, to eat?"

"I assume you helped Mimi with the destruction of the room you two share?"

Angel looked down and snapped his fingers, "Sí…I'll go help her clean it…"

"Muy bien mija!" Angel was hungry, but she was glad that Ms. Marquez treated her like a daughter instead of a guest at her house. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Angel's date with Ignacio was going very well. Ignacio had been pressuring Angel over the past week or so to take their relationship to the next level. He never became physical with her; he just seemed to really want it. Tonight though, Ignacio hadn't mentioned having sex once. Angel began feeling for Ignacio in ways that she had never felt about anyone before. Sure, she'd lusted over celebrities in magazines and eyed the occasionally passerby while walking down the street, but this was new. And when Ignacio said three magic words, Angel knew what she was feeling.

"Angel, this night, these past two weeks, they've been great. I feel like I really know you as a person. Most of the other guys that I would have been with would have given into me on the second or third date. But you're different. You said no continuously and I like that. It lets me know that you aren't some tramp who will sleep with anyone. You're a lady Angel and I like that. No, in fact, I love that. Angel, _I love you_." Angel blushed at Ignacio's comment.

"Ignacio, I love you too…I've never felt this way about a guy before and…and it feels good," she replied while biting on her lower lip. The two leaned in and kissed a gentle yet passionately powerful kiss. Angel swore she saw fireworks. When the two broke apart for air, Angel was positive that she was ready.

"Come on; let's go to your house."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything, Angel."

Angel smiled and leaned in to kiss Ignacio; he'd said just what she wanted him too. She was glad that he loved her enough to take her feelings into concern.

"I'm positive Ignacio, come one; let's go." The couple walked down the street hand in hand until they reached Ignacio's apartment. Angel had been in the apartment many times before but never for sex. Now, she finally felt ready for it and was glad that Ignacio would be her first. Ignacio led Angel to his room and the two began a heated makeout session that heated into much more. About 15 minutes later the two lay naked next to each other in the bed.

"That was amazing…" Angel said laying her head on Ignacio's chest.

Ignacio kissed Angel's hair and stroked her hair, "You were amazing…"

**Dos Días Mas Tarde**

The phone rang at the Marquez house and Angel ran to go answer it. On the other line Ignacio sounded distressed.

"Hello?"

"Hello Angel?"

"Oh hi baby…what's up? You sound stressed," the concerned girlfriend asked.

"Angel I have some news…Angel I have some really, really bad news."

"Ignacio what is it? Nothing you say will change how I feel about you?" On the other side of the line, Ignacio sounded as if he were crying. "Ignacio, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong!"

Ignacio tried to contain his tears, "Angel, baby I'm so sorry…" the young man couldn't control his tears any longer and broke down on the phone. Angel quickly became concerned; what could be so bad that Ignacio felt he couldn't tell her?

"Sweetie, please just tell me. Okay, does it have to do with both of us?"

Sniff, "Yeah."

"Okay good…now continue. Why is this news so bad?"

"Angel, I've ruined your life…Baby, I'm so sorry...but I really do love you! Angel please forgive me!"

"Ignacio! Calm down now," Angel said getting angry. She wanted to help out however she could, but she couldn't help if she didn't know what was wrong, "I want you to tell me what's going on now! You're scarin' me!"

"Angel—Angel, I'm so sorry—my ex-boyfriend Michael called yesterday. Angel baby he has HIV/AIDS. And he thinks," Ignacio broke down and started crying again, "he thinks that he may have given it to me Angel."

Angel took in the news in silence and quickly found a chair to sit in. Calmly she tried to answer her boyfriend, "Okay….so have you gotten tested?"

"Yeah."

"And the results?! What are the results Ignacio?"

"Angel I'm so sorry…I ruined your life with my carelessness honey. I'm so sorry Angel; please find a way to forgive me!"

"So you have AIDS Ignacio? And we didn't use condom? So I probably have AIDS. Well…this is news Ignacio. Um, I think I need to go…But sweetie, don't do anything stupid. I forgive you okay? It was both of our faults; we were careless…but know that I forgive you and that you didn't ruin my life. I hope you'll understand why I can't see you for a while…I need some time alone right now…"

Ignacio sniffled, "I understand."

"Good….promise me you won't hurt yourself…"

"I won't."

"Alright. I love you Ignacio…stay in touch okay?" Ignacio had already hung up the phone though. Angel sighed as she sat and thought about her predicament. AIDS. She'd always knows AIDS was prevalent but she never believed it could happen to her. AIDS. Killing her softly each and every day until one day she would no longer be. AIDS. The new definition of Angel Dumott Schunard.

But not if she could help it. Angel vowed that she would not let AIDS take over her life. She vowed to stay positive and live each day as if it were her last day on earth. She vowed to be giving, kind, appreciative, and a best friend to anyone in need. Mimi walked in the kitchen on Angel's contemplations.

"Hey chica what's up?"

Angel tried to mile, "Nothing much…just got a lot on my mind. Mimi, I think I have AIDS."

Mimi tried to keep herself from crying to be strong for her friend. AIDS was a serious thing that could ruin someone's life and it hurt to know that her best friend could be one of those people.

"Well, let's go find out. I'll even get tested too. This is scary Angel and I want to be there for you," Mimi said while hugging Angel.

Angel finally let out the tears that had been burning her eyes since Ignacio told her the news, "Thank you chica, thank you. You are the best friend I could ever have…I don't know what I would do without you…"

**Tell me how you liked the ending...oh and only 2 more chapters left! runs and hides**


	8. Casi el Final

**Casi el Final**

It was summer 1989 and Angel sat on the street corner drumming to get some money. Angel had decided to move out of Mimi's house about a year ago because she didn't want to put too much strain on Ms. Marquez when she got sick. As Angel sat drumming, many civilians dropped quarters, nickels, pennies, and even dollars on her drum. Each person was dually thanked by Angel. After about an hour or so of drumming Angel gathered her things and started towards her apartment in the East Village. On her way there she made a quick stop by Life Support to donate the money she'd earned.

"Hey Steve!" Angel exclaimed as she walked into the community center.

"Hey Angel, how's it going today?"

"Well, you know, I can't complain…I'm still living and breathing aren't I?"

"If only everyone could have that same attitude as you Angel. We probably wouldn't even need Life Support anymore."

Angel smiled, "Well, I just came to donate some money to the cause. I got more than enough for me today drumming so I figured that I could help out!"

"Oh, Angel thanks but we don't want to take away your money…"

"Nonsense Steve; I want to donate my money. It's the least I can do for how much you've helped me out these past three years. Take it."

Finally Steve gave in, "Only if you are 100 percent positive that this is what you want to do…"

"I am. So here…It's not much, just around $50, but it should help out some."

Steve embraced Angel in a hug, "Thank you very much! Alright, I look forward to seeing you this week at our next meeting."

"Me too, adios!" Angel waved to Steve as she skipped away. Once Angel got home she decided to call and check in on Mimi. Mimi had contracted AIDS last year from her smack addicted boyfriend Marcus. The two decided to share needles that were not clean and there were consequences. Mimi had gotten AIDS from Marcus and Marcus ended up committing suicide to get away from his pain. Angel wanted to be as good a friend to Mimi as Mimi was to her when she found out she had AIDS. The phone rang a few times before Mimi finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Meems? Hi, it's Angel. How's it going chica?"

"Oh hey Angel! I'm doing pretty well today, how about you?"

"You know, just living each day like it's my last. And loving it! God I never realized how much I loved life until…well you know."

"Yeah, me either…we used to take life for granted when we thought we were invincible. But now that we realize we're not…"

"Mmhmm, I know what you mean chica. Hey, you got any plans tonight?"

"Actually no! I got the night off at the Catscratch so, yeah, I'm free tonight. Why, you wanna go do something?"

"I was thinking we go to the Life and get drunk. What do you say?"

"Hey, I can never resist an opportunity for some likka'!" Mimi said laughing.

"Chica, you are too much for me…But what say we meet around 7:30. Is that good for you?"

"Yep, yep, yep. I'll see you there!"

The two friends met at the Life as planned and drank to their hearts content. Martinis, margaritas, beers, and wine; the list was endless. By the time the owner kicked them out of the restaurant at one in the morning, both girls had their fill of alcohol for a _long_ time. Mimi, being thinner than Angel, happened to be a little more drunk than her counterpart and needed assistance getting home.

"Mimi," Angel said laughing at nothing in particular, "you're drunk."

"Am I really? I feel fine though," Mimi said wobbling up the stairs, "I feel light as a feather!"

Mimi decided to test her theory and when they were in her apartment, she fell back onto Angel.

"Ugh, well you aren't okay? Now get up!" Angel pushed Mimi off of her and onto the couch. The two lay on the couch staring at the ceiling of Mimi's home admiring it for all its beauty.

"You have a really nice ceiling Mimi. What do you call that color?"

"Dirt."

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Mimi and Angel burst out laughing at how drunk they really were, "Mimi, I'm too drunk to go home, I'm gonna stay here tonight okay?"

Mimi already was snoring on the couch next to Angel so the drag queen decided to just fall asleep next to her. The dancer jerked in her sleep as Angel lay down next to her to go to sleep.

"I lub you Angel…you're my bestest friend."

* * *

"Love you to chica. You too…."

Collin's laughed at Angel's story of her and Mimi's drunken nights, "And I thought Mark, Roger and I were bad…"

"What? We had a lot to drink okay?"

Collins leaned in to kiss his lover, "Whatever you say baby. Besides I think it's adorable. I can just imagine you two dead drunk together on Mimi's little couch."

Angel remembered that night as she responded to Collins, "It _is_ a small couch isn't it? I actually think I may have kicked her off it once or twice that night."

A million dollar smile accompanied by a hearty laugh came across Collins' face as he grabbed Angel up into a bear hug, "Come here you!" He exclaimed carrying her off to bed.

"So, Mr. Collins, can you finally go to sleep now? I finally finished my story…"

"Aww, it's over? It can't be, I wanted more!"

Angel rolled her eyes at Collins, "You are such a little kid sometimes…goodnight sweetie." Angel kissed Collins gently on the lips and began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight lover," Collins returned the kiss and watched as Angel slowly drifted off to sleep. As she lay there sleeping, he thought about just how lucky he was to have such a beautiful life partner. As he thought about all the reasons Angel was so amazing, he too began to fall asleep and dream peaceful dreams of him and Angel together forever.

**A/N: I just remembered a few chapters back that I put a movie scene in there and asked you to guess it. No one guessed correctly, so I'll give you a hint; Robin DeJesus is in it. If you don't know who he is, I suggest you check out and then you should figure it out. Whoever gets it gets cookies! (PS, I already told someone the answer, I forgot who, but if I told you…don't guess, then it won't be fair!! lol)**

**Next chapter's the last!!!**


	9. Un Angel en los Vientos

**Before we start the reading of this chappy, I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing; they've all helped me grow so much in my writing and all your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!! Oh also the movie I borrowed the scene from a while ago is called CAMP…if you haven't seen it, I highly suggest it, it's amazing. 'Kay, thanks…let the reading begin!!**

**Un**** Ángel en los Vientos**

Collins lay on his bed one windy day looking out the window as the light breeze blew leaves past his bedroom. _It's amazing,_ he thought,_ how something so little can cause such a grand change in something else. _The winds had always reminded Collins of his lover. Angel was small in stature, but one encounter with her and your life would forever be changed. Angel was a woman of integrity; a woman who you could go to with any problem in the world and no matter how bad it seemed, Angel would always find a way to fix it and put a smile back on your face.

"Angel!" Collins exclaimed getting up from the bed. He had a sudden urge to tell his lover just how much he loved and appreciated her.

Angel was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti and she peeked out of the doorway to see her man rushing towards her with his arms open wide.

"What is it baby?" she said laughing as Collins picked her up and twirled her around. Collins gently placed kisses on Angel's face finally making it to her lips where the kiss deepened and passion filled the air.

"You know that I love you don't you?"

Angel kissed Collins on his nose, "Of course I do silly! And you know that I love you too don't you?"

"How could I ever forget that?" Collins looked over at the spaghetti boiling in the pot, "You don't have to watch that the whole time it's cooking do you?"

"No, why?"

"Come on, I gotta surprise to show you!" Collins dragged Angel by the arm like an excited third grader to the balcony and stood there looking around.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Tom, what are you talking about?"

"Look at it…the wind; no one ever see's it and it's rarely appreciated, but when you think about it, it does so much for us. It gives us a breeze in the summer, it blows leaves by on fall days…it's wonderful isn't it?"

"I never thought about it that way," Angel admitted, "but you're right dear. The wind is so very unappreciated but it does so much for us…"

"Just like you Ang," Collins said as he looked into Angel's eyes and leaned in to kiss her once again. Angel was the first to break the kiss.

"Come on honey, how about I pack up the dinner and we go to the park to eat tonight…" Collins agreed and soon the couple was in Tompkins Square Park looking for the perfect spot to sit down and eat.

"This tree looks good," Collins said pointing to an oak with no one near it, "nice and private…"

"Perfect," his lover replied, "Honey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure babe, anything…"

"Collins, I want you to move on."

Collins smiled at Angel, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Collins I don't want you to dwell in the pain of losing me; I need you to be happy for me to move on in the afterlife…" Once again Collins was confused at what Angel was talking about so he laughed nervously.

"Sweetie, come on…let's go shopping at the Gap. Let's see which one of your designs they've stolen this year…"

Today was the anniversary of Angel's death and Maureen was slowly walking behind Collins letting him have his space at this sad and deeply touching time. At a certain point in their walk, Maureen was standing behind Collins and watched as he talked to what seemed like a tree. The diva had left Collins to be alone with his thoughts but now, she decided, was the time for her to intervene. Gently, she tapped Collins on the shoulder.

"Collins, sweetie, who are you talking to?"

Collins smiled, "Oh hey Mo…Angel and me were just—"

"Angel?" Maureen interrupted Collins, "Sweetie, where do you think we are?"

Collins looked around and reality hit him hard. None of his conversation with Angel had been real; it was all an illusion. Tears began to fall down the anarchist's face as he realized that his Angel was dead.

"Come here hun," Maureen said as she gathered her best friend in a hug.

"I miss her so much Mo…I miss her so much…"

"I know Collins; I miss her too…" As the friends walked away from the park, Collins slowly gained his composure and he thought about what Angel said. Why should he dwell on Angel's painful death? She was in heaven watching over him now; and most importantly, she was no longer in pain. If he was to remember anything about his Angel, he would remember the good times.

"Hey Mo, did I ever tell you about the time I made Angel tell me a story when I couldn't fall asleep one night?"

Maureen giggled a little, "No…what happened?"

"Well it all started when we were watching _The Notebook _one night."

"That chick flick?!"

"Yeah, I know. Well anyway, Angel and I…" As they left the park arm in arm on that windy afternoon, Collins was sure he could hear Angel in the winds telling the story of her struggle once again.

**Fin.  
****Gracias Jonathan Larson.**


End file.
